


Back off

by Hoardinghordofpost



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoardinghordofpost/pseuds/Hoardinghordofpost
Summary: Work (AU?) based on idea "Gods of Eora take back essence from godlikes without killing them". Pairing from "Cold Brass" series.





	Back off

_What in all fucking Hel is happening?_

That was last full sentence, that Brenice had managed to come up in her mind, before she tackled down Tekehu to the ground.

Watershaper wanted to threw himself into his mother's womb to ask questions.

Why since dawn scales were falling off his skin in handfuls. Why tendrils on his head were thinner and thinner with every passing moment. Why webbing between his fingers crusted away.

Over her dead (again) body. This changes could also include his internal organs. And Ondra would let the boy drown before giving answer about _anything._

 _Something is lacking –_ thought popped up in back of Natlan's head. She put more pressure onto the body beneath her and threw quick glance over her left arm.

That's right. Vatnir wasn't watching.

In normal circumstances glamfellen would never miss such spectacle. Witnessing Huana's embarrassment or disgrace was one of his top pleasures in life while not in Duskspeaker's arms.

But now Harbinger stood like in a prayer, with triple turquoise eyes fixed on his ungloved hands.

It was not only Tekehu.

When the younger man had been restrained and under the care of Big Mouth, Brenice gave orders to Shieldsister Daelia before coming up to her lover..

-Vatnir – she said quietly – any guesses, what is happening?

Priest slowly turned toward her, eyes unfocused.

-I …. don't know – he admitted. - But the pain... is gone. Still want to scratch everything under the bandages, but there is no more hurting in lungs, muscles, everywhere else. Look – man touched her cheek. His fingers weren't cold.

Brenice took the pale hand into her own.

-No idea, what is going on, too. But Daelia's waiting in my place and can do some examination, if you're willing.

 

While both women were helping him with the robe, the left horn behind his jaw broke off.

Not wanting to show others her growing panic, Watcher picked it up and inspected at close. The mass inside changed to dust by just blowing at it. Outside layer of the growth seemed to crack when even light pressure was applied.

-Daelia – Natlan said, keeping up stoic appearance – how it is looking?

-The wounds … They are closing, captain – surgeon could not hide astonishment in her voice. - Tempo bit slower than with potion, but steady. Ulcers seems to dry out. And... I think there is fresh tissue on torso and around mouth, too.

-Understood. Thank you for now – warrior stood up. Girl bowed her head with respect and left the room.

-Healthy? - Vatnir asked aloud, when the doors had closed behind her. - I can be healthy?

His hands moved up and down his body.

-I will sleep on side like everyone? - He caught his upper horns, voice cracking.

Brenice could not fully participate in his happiness. Ondra was moody goddess – taking away her essence from her former favorite "just because" was in her style. But not Rymrgand. Not a being merged into one with concept, that made everything on Eora – or even in universe – sooner or later his private possession.

Something was up. And as usual, all forces in the world will want to make those around her pay for it.

But she was the captain, not him. Former Lady of Caed Nua put her hands on the slim elven hips and gently kissed regenerating skin on her lover's neck.

-You breath evenly. Very good – she noticed, moving her finger along man's sternum. Little chuckle, first time ever without wet undertones, was the answer.

After few heartbeats Herald stepped back.

-As much as I like you naked, I don't think the others would fancy that. Let me find something for you.

Priest just looked at her with playful spark in his eyes, still scratching at the crumbling horns.

When she was looking through the chest with loot that stood on the floor, Vatnir embraced her thigtly from behind.

-Astin min – man whispered excitedly right to her ear, his whole body shivering – soon I'll be able to kiss you!

 


End file.
